With the advent of the Internet of Things (IoT), the amount of devices available to users in even everyday scenarios has exploded. In one example, the prevalence of wearable devices continues to increase with the development of watches, fitness bands, shoe pods, and so forth. In other examples, this technology has also continued to expand across home appliances (e.g., thermostats, refrigerators, heating vents, coffee makers), automobiles, televisions, and so on.
Thus, todays users are confronted with a digital environment having a multitude of devices that are configured to expand user functionality and convenience. Further, each of these devices may collect a variety of data that is then disseminated, often without user control.